<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hartless by The_Official_Hanta_Sero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976040">Hartless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero'>The_Official_Hanta_Sero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oc cryptid 1 shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, M/M, Other, kinda gory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because I got bored<br/>It features my 2 cryptid oc, Kaakaro and Scal<br/>I write angst/death when I'm bored</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaakaro×Scal, Oc×Oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oc cryptid 1 shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hartless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood seeps into the surrounding soil as he watches on in horror. Clumps of flesh held together by strings of muscle. The pure white skin now tainted by red and bones breathe for the first time. A skin-sewn bag of acid spills out under a cage of white. Eyes once brown, now leak out as pools. Horns of blood snapped and stabbed in what was once their owner.</p><p>His breath hitches as he hears rasping breaths coming from the torn throat. He begins a low wail once his mind caught up. Cracked sounds pouring from his mouth like water. Tears sting his remaining eye as he falls to his knees.</p><p>He grabs the broken hand of his love as his sobs gets louder. The snapping of bones silenced his cries. Icy blue met empty holes, which started him up again. Tears run down his face as a hand softly presses to him. Pained breathing came louder as blood stained fingers wipe his tears away.</p><p>He lowered himself to the ground as he tried to curl up against the destroyed body of his love. His mournful wails carried on into the night, long after his love's last breath was drawn. Stars above twinkled as the moon grew darker. Clouds covered the sky and began to weep with him as his eye got heavy with weariness.</p><p>He quietened soon after his eye had closed, slowly falling asleep. His only companion warmed only by the heat he gave off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>